Macy's Parade 2004 Lineup
Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *Super Grover (Holiday Ambassador) - 2nd Time *Ronald McDonald - 5th Time *'Chicken Little (To Promote Chicken Little (2005 Film)) - First Time' *Little Bill (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Pikachu (To Promote Pokémon: Advanced Challenge) - 4th Time *'M&M's Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays - First Time' *Strike Up The Band Barney - 2nd Time *Jeeves The Butler (Returns Since 2002/with new design to his suit, Retired) - 4th and last Time *Arthur (Not seen or mentioned due to an accident, Retired) - 7th and last time *'SpongeBob SquarePants (First ever square balloon, To Promote The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - First Time' * Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football - 3rd Time *Mr. Monopoly (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time *Big Bird (To Celebrate Sesame Street's 35th Anniversary) - 4th Time *Garfield (To promote Garfield: The Movie's DVD and VHS releases) - 2nd Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog (To Promote the VHS and DVD Release of Clifford's Really Big Movie, Retired) - 12th and last Time *Kermit the Frog (Retired) - 3rd Time Balloonicles (Bold for new balloons) *'Weebles: Tibby, Tooey, and Bumpus (The Balloon of Weeble Return Since 1978) - First Time' Novelty Balloons (Bold for new balloons) * Toy Solider * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars * Pumpkins * Alexander Mora's Turkey of World Peace (Winner of a Design a Balloon contest) * Wiggle Worm (Comeback Balloon, Returns Since 1996) * Flying Fish * Macy's White Stars * Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls * Uncle Sam * Macy's Blue Stars * Harold The Fireman * Crystal Balls * Poinsettias * Red Candy Cane * Charlie, Kit, & CJ 'Holiday Elves * Macy's Red Stars Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *Green Dog (Retired) - 5th and last Time *'Little Drummer Boy - First Time Hosts * Matt Lauer * Katie Couric * Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Bombay Dreams *All Shook Up *La Cage aux Folles *Wonderful Town *Good Vibrations Floats (Bold for new floats) Performers *Sebastian Arcelus *Silvana Arias *Jeff Timmons *Brooke Shields *Nina Sky *Barenaked Ladies *Nikki Cox *Jimmy Mists *Josh Cooke *Shandi Finnessey *Kelsey Grammer *Bering Strait *Joe Namath *Raul Esparza *Andrea Bocelli *Jose Feliciano *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder, Scoop, and Pichard (To Promote Bob the Builder: Snowed Under The Bobblesberg Winter Games, Retired) - 4th Time *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburger, Birdie, and Grimace *David Larsen *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Angelina Ballerina *The Cast of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Steve Irwin *John Jacobson *Jennifer Finnigan *Nancy Lam *Peter Cetera *Jennifer Gambatese *The Radio City Rockettes *Ryan Cabrera *Chad Kimball *Gavin DeGraw *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Count Von Count, Karina the Ballerina, Herry Monster), (Bottom: Baby Bear, Telly Monster, The Turkey), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snuffleupagus, Bob, Luis, Gabi, Miles, Alan, Gina, and the Kids *Erin Dilly *Richard Steinmetz *Tony Dorsett *Joshuah Michael *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Mr. Polar Bear *Carly Patterson *Fantasia Barrino *Raven-Symone *Hayley Westenra *Cheyenne Jackson *Tru Collins as Barbie *Eva Tamargo *Tony Shalhoub *Tamyra Gray *Deborah Voigt *Tituss Bergess *Eden Espinosa Performer Groups *America Sings *Cheerleader's GO! *Universal Cheerleader Association Marching Bands *Baker High School Marching Band *Waukesha North High School *Warren Harding Ohio Band *Dobyns-Bennett Marching Band *Highland High School Marching Band *Riverview High School Marching Band *Corning-Painted Post West Marching Band *St. Augustine Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Mayfield High School Marching Band *Lassiter High School Marching Band